


After Practice

by gleefulfan



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulfan/pseuds/gleefulfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck and Sam have to clean up after football practice ends</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Practice

Puck and Sam had drawn the short end of the stick after Thursday’s practice and had to pick up all the football equipment after practice before leaving. Of course, instead of getting right to it, they’d ended up having a water fight with the hoses and now the sun was starting to set and the school was practically empty.

They’d tossed their shoulder pads and jerseys into the locker out of comfort and were picking up the field in their undershirts and football pants. Sam was loading the cones onto the cart and Puck couldn’t help but notice the way Sam’s ass was practically overflowing in those pants. They’d fooled around some from time to time, just a couple of hand jobs and one drunken blow job, but Puck hadn’t gotten any in WAY too long and suddenly Sam’s ass was just irresistible. No one was around and Puck was confident he could sell Sam on the idea. He was a sex shark, after all.

Puck slid up behind Sam and started sucking softly on his neck, circling his arms around Sam’s waist to rub his hands up and down Sam’s abs.

“Puck, what are you doing man?” Sam asked nervously, but didn’t make any move to push Puck away.

“You were just looking so good I couldn’t help myself,” Puck replied as he continued his ministrations, pushing Sam’s shirt up to get his hands on Sam’s tan skin.

“But we’re outside, anyone could see us.”

“It’s practically dark and there’s no one around. And I’m so horny man, football practice always does this to me.” To emphasize, Puck pressed his erection against Sam’s ass. “Aren’t you horny right now?”

Sam moaned in response and pressed back against Puck. “Well now I am.” Sam turned his head and kissed Puck hungrily, but kept a tight hold of Sam’s waist to keep him from turning all the way around.

“I want to fuck you,” Puck said as he kept rocking against Sam’s ass and rubbing Sam’s chest and stomach. “What do you say, I promise it’ll be good.”

There was wariness in Sam’s voice. “I don’t know Puck, I’ve never done that before. And we’re on the football field, what if someone saw?”

“Everyone’s gone and no one ever come back here after practice. C’mon, it’s supposed to be amazing.And you’ve seen Puckzilla, just imagine me filling you up, fucking you nice and slow until you’re begging for me to slam into you until you scream.” Puck’s hands moved lower to cup Sam’s straining erection through his pants. “It seems like little Sammy’s on board, just say yes.”

“Mmmmm, god … ok, ok let’s do it.” Puck didn’t wasted anytime as he started untying Sam’s pants and shoving them and his underwear down to his knees. Sam’s naked ass was revealed to him and it was as amazing as Puck had imagined it, plump and round and just begging to be taken for a hard ride. He gave one cheek a slap and Sam jumped in response. “Don’t worry Sam, I’m gonna treat you right.”

Puck slid one hand back around to slowly jerk off Sam’s cock, while he stuck two fingers from his other hand into his mouth and sucked on them until them were soaked. Then he pushed Sam down until his hands were braced against the side of the football cart, ass sticking for all the world to see. Puck rubbed the fingers up and down Sam’s crack at first, getting Sam used to the sensation, before slowly wriggling one into Sam’s ass.

Puck could see Sam’s hands squeeze the rail of the cart but Sam didn’t say anything so Puck kept going. He kept one hand moving on Sam’s cock or fondling his balls while he started moving the finger on his other hand slowly in and out of Sam’s hole. After a minute he added the second finger and Sam sucked in a breath sharply but stayed still. Puck moved them around inside Sam, stretching him open while looking for that spot he heard about that would drive Sam wild. He finally rubbed over it and Sam moaned wantonly in response and his cock jumped in Puck’s other hand.

“You like that Sammy?” Puck said as he focused on rubbing over it again. Sam cock started leaking pre-cum and Puck moved his hand away so Sam wouldn’t finish before he got to the best part. He slid in a third finger and Sam hardly even noticed, grunting now even time Puck’s fingers pressed in.

Puck unlaced his own football pants and started slicking up his own cock as best he could. Once he was ready, he slipped his finger out of Sam and lined himself up. He pushed in slowly, stretching Sam more since even three fingers were no match for Puckzilla. Sam was muttering obscenities and squeezing the football cart railing like he was trying to rip it off, but otherwise he was taking it like a champ and Puck knew this was going to become a regular occurance.

He finally pushed all the way in, his hip bones pressing up against Sam’s cheeks, and Puck was pretty sure Sam’s was the tightest ass he’d ever been in. He squeezed Sam’s hips until he was sure there’d be bruises to keep from moving too early.

“How does it feel, Sammy? You like having Puckzilla inside you, filling you up?” Sam didn’t say anything but nodded slightly. “So do you want me to move?” Sam nodded again, blond hair shaking around his head. “Gotta speak up Sammy to get what you want.”

“Yes dumbass, just move,” Sam gritted out and that was enough for Puck. He started sliding in and out at an easy pace. Sam’s tight heat was like heaven to Puck, almost enough to make him give up women all together (almost). He slid his hand back down to Sam’s cock, which had softened when Puck had entered him, and found it hardening again.

“There you go Sam, I knew you’d like it.” Suddenly Puck got an idea and stopped thrusting, keeping a firm hold on Sam’s cock but didn’t move that either. “You like my cock so much, why don’t you do some of the work?”

“Puck, what? C’mon man, don’t stop.”

“I’m not going anywhere, just start moving. I want to see you fuck yourself on my cock.”

Sam huffed and whined again, but Puck knew he had Sam right where he wanted him. Soon enough Sam was pushing back against Puck experimentally, then pulling forward to thrust into Puck’s hand. Soon he was thrusting back against Puck in earnest, pushing Puck deeper and deeper inside him.

“That’s right, get Puckzilla all the way in there. You love it.” Sam was grunting with every thrust now and Puck couldn’t hold back any longer and started moving again in rhythm with Sam. He grabbed onto Sam’s shoulders so that he could really drive into Sam, loving the way Sam’s ass shook a bit with every slap of skin-on-skin.

“Fuck you’re hot right now Sam, just wait until I get you in a bed, where I can really take my time.” Puck was hitting Sam’s prostrate with every thrust now and the boy under him was practically shaking with pleasure as he rutted harder and harder against Puck. The speed and strength of Puck’s strokes were pushing Puck towards orgasm quickly, so he slid a hand to Sam’s now leaking cock one more time and jerked it roughly.

“Puck, Puck, oh god, Puck,” Sam was practically chanting now and was pretty close to the screaming Puck had guaranteed as he climaxed, shooting streams of cum over Puck’s hand and onto the football field. Sam’s ass clenched Puck’s cock in response and Puck could only hold out for a couple more rough thrusts before his own orgasm overtook him. Puck pushed into Sam erratically as he filled Sam up with his cum.

After a few moments, Puck pulled out carefully and tucked himself back into his pants. As Sam did the same, Puck looked around the now mostly dark field and didn’t see anyone around. It seems as if they’d gotten away with it. “How are doing, man, feeling ok?”

Sam groaned in as he tested out walking. “Yeah, I’ll be fine, I’m just glad there’s not football practice tomorrow.”

“Well, let’s get this stuff inside and hit the showers. Then we can talk about when we can do that again because _damn_.”

“I’m sure we can work something out,” Sam said as he grinned at Puck and slapped him on the shoulder.

As they headed inside the locker room, neither of them noticed a slim but distinctly male figure slip back behind the school building and head off towards the parking lot, a wicked grin on his face.


End file.
